


I miss you, idiot

by aceZee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Band, Fluff, M/M, Military, Short, Story, Wonki, i miss you, idk what to tag, kiho, seperated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceZee/pseuds/aceZee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kihyun wasn't told that his boyfriend was back from the military. their friends shut about it to surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I miss you, idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I miss someone so i wrote this. i'm not good in this, so sorry. just a short one lelz, sorry for bad english :/
> 
> pity kihyun oh my god

The bed feels extra comfortable today that Kihyun having trouble getting out of it. He has been tossing and turning on it for about 10 minutes after he woke up, refusing to get up. Well, he’s free until 12 pm to pick up his coat and next to the rehearsal for the night event.

Eventually, after so long contemplating, he gets up to have his breakfast. Wearing only a grey long sleeve oversized shirt and his checker boxer, he folds his blanket, stretch the bed sheet and arrange the pillows. He is such a perfectionist. Kihyun then moves to the kitchen and decides to have cereal and milk. He turns on his favourite channel and start shoving the breakfast.

Kihyun jumped a little when his phone made a sound. He blames himself for being too chicken hearted. He reaches his phone and read the message.

 

 

 

>   **HYUNGWON TAILOR**
> 
> _**Good morning Mr. Kihyun. This is Hyungwon tailor and co. We would like to remind you that your customised suit is ready. Our shop is open from 9 am to 4 pm. Any enquiries please contact 07-XXX-XXX** _

 

Kihyun shuts his phone. This tailor has to remind him every time to take his suit as if he forgotten about it. He continues eating.

 

“How is it?” a tall model look man stood in front Kihyun. “Perfect as always, Hyungwon. Thanks.” Kihyun replied while examining himself in front the mirror. He looks so good in a dark grey silk suit with a grey shirt tucked under it. “I’ll never regret if it is made by you.” He continued with a satisfied smile.

Kihyun walks out of the shop and straight to his car. He hangs his suit and drives his way to Pajon Hotel where his rehearsal will take place. He’s always early to arrive. He parks his car and went inside to the dressing room.

“Oh, you’re early today, I’m surprised.” Kihyun smirk at Minhyuk, his band mate who is always late for their practice every single time. “Well, Shownu has to drop me early because he has some work to do later. That’s why.” Kihyun laughs at his answer. “I bet you won’t make it in time if it wasn’t for Shownu.”

 

Kihyun is a singer in his band. They are mostly invited to events like this. That night the event is a masquerade ball hosted by Changkyun father to celebrate their 3rd franchise opening in Japan. Well, Changkyun is his friend so he gets this chance mostly because of him and the pay is just blinding. Besides, this is a one in a million chances he would get to perform in his friends’ party and join them too. He is more than happy to accept the invitation (besides because of the pay.)

The rehearsal went well. Everything goes smoothly as planned. Kihyun took a short nap before the ball started, well not really short though.

 

It’s time. Kihyun changed into his suit. The makeup artist put on something light for him that night. He picks a diamond earrings and silver ring for his accessory. He styles his hair up because he thinks he’ll look better with that hair. He warm up his vocal cord, brushing off his nervousness away.

“Kihyun, you look sooo handsome! Oh if only Wonho get to see this.” Minhyuk clings at Kihyun shoulder. “Shut up, Minhyuk. I’m handsome even he didn’t get to see me in this okay. Shut it.” Kihyun and his overconfident backfires Minhyuk. Minhyuk made a disgusted face at Kihyun, making both laughing in trance.

“Expecting ten minutes more. Please get ready.” A woman stood by the door reminding them about the show. “Time for magic powder.” Kihyun takes out a bottle of powder that he will always take before a stage, for soothing the throat and then he puts on a blue glittery mask suiting to the theme of the ball. They all stood behind the stage watching the performance before them.

 

“And now, we present you Segyeroo.” The mc signals to them. As soon as they position themselves, Kihyun nods to the audience. His eyes witness such a beautifully decorated hall with a dim light which adds elegance to it. He can see Changkyun waving from his seat. He is so noticeable in his red suit. He returns him with a smile and starts his singing.

As soon as he finished his third song, they receive a standing ovation from the crowd. Kihyun bows with appreciation and they leave the stage. “That’s great bruh!” Changkyun who is waiting behind the stage greets him. Kihyun just laughs him off. “Join the party. Don’t drink too much ya. Let’s party baby.” Changkyun continues as he leaves him.

Kihyun and Minhyuk enter the crowd. He’s fascinated to see a lot of people behind the masks there, so great idea of masquerade, he thinks. As he scans the hall, Minhyuk is already gone, probably socializing with the guests there. Kihyun walks to the table of foods. He’s not feeling up to eat anything at the moment so he take a glass of fruit punch and sits at a corner watching the guests dancing and enjoying the dance floor.

 

“Sir, someone gives you this. Enjoy.” A waiter brings a glass of champagne to him with a smile. “Ah, thank you, may I know who gives this?” Kihyun asks. “He said to remain anonymous sir.” The waiter then leaves him. Kihyun laughs at this, who would do this outdated flirting style huh? Perhaps Changkyun the prankster did that, but he loves it anyway.

He never likes champagne or any alcohol, most probably because of his bad alcohol tolerance. But he gulps the champagne anyway. Oh no he’s not going to take any more after this. Kihyun walks to the food aisle, taking another glass of fruit punch. A few people offer him for a dance but he rejects respectfully because he’s not feeling up to it. There is this sudden feeling that hits him, but he doesn’t know what.

“Wanna dance?” a voice ask from his side, drown in the blaring music. Kihyun was about to reject again but he stops once he turns his head to the voice. He couldn’t believe his eyes, so he pulls his mask down to see clearly. Is he drunk already? He shook his head. Even behind the mask, he could recognize him. The perfect nose, the white skin, the plump lips that used to put him to sleep every night. The other pulls his mask away, revealing his face. His breathe went hard on him.

 

“Wonho.” He said as he falls into the other embrace with his tears rolling down uncontrollably. His hands grip tightly on the other back, wrinkling his suit and his face deepens on Wonho shoulder. Wonho can't help but to tug Kihyun into the hug, tighter. 

“Fuck you. I hate you. Why didn’t you tell me you are back? Why won’t you pick up my calls or even reply anything. I hate you, idiot. I hate you.” Kihyun sobs ignoring the surrounding. Wonho push Kihyun chin upwards, making them both to make eye contact to each other. The stare is full of passionate and love. Too much emotion to express. “I’m sorry. I’ve been too busy in the military. I know you will stay. I love you.” Wonho replies while his hand caressing Kihyun cheeks he has been missing so much. He moves forward and lands his lips on the other. Kihyun tilts his head, hands still gripping on Wonho back, afraid to let go again. The kiss is so warm and loving, so sincere and pure. Tears never stop rolling on Kihyun.  

They both pulled their head when they think it’s time. Kihyun hugs Wonho tightly and Wonho does the same to his boyfriend. “I miss you, idiot.” Wonho grins to Kihyun confession. The timing is just perfect as the hall starts echoing waltz music. “Let’s dance.” Wonho pulls Kihyun into the dance floor. The whole ballroom were dancing too that it seems like a fairy tale. Wonho guides the dance, letting Kihyun to rest himself on him with soft steps and alluring music, spreading love in the air. 

 

 

“Good morning baby.” Wonho greet Kihyun with a peck on his forehead as soon as he opens his eyelids. “Mm, morning bunny.” Kihyun kisses him back on the lips. He squirms in Wonho embrace, inching himself closer to Wonho when they were already close. He can feel the radiating body heat from Wonho making him to feel more comfortable than ever.

 "You drink the champagne, I can't believe that. You've grown up much huh while I'm gone?" Wonho said as his hands trailing into Kihyun hair. "Well, that's the last time. I don't like the taste.  And, that's so lame of you. Asking a waiter to pass it to me? so outdated. Gosh." Kihyun rolls his eye. "Don't hide it, I know you like it when I'm doing like that right?" Wonho press his thumb softly, caressing Kihyun cheeks.

“You look good in the suit yesterday.” Wonho praise makes Kihyun cheeks to flush in red. “You look good right now. I like you shirtless.” Kihyun laughs trailing his finger to the naked body. Wonho pinches his nose and they kiss; again.

“I love you baby.” Wonho mutters as the kiss broke.

“I love you too idiot.” Kihyun snickers before they kiss deeply falling into their own love story.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos much appreciated! thanks for reading :3


End file.
